


Just A Dance

by LipstickAndVibranium (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Logan's got heart-eyes so bad for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndVibranium
Summary: Logan wasn’t fond of parties, but he was fond of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fic! I couldn’t help myself. I have always had a soft spot for Logan, and the new movie ‘Logan’ was just the ultimate catalyst. So please, enjoy.

([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/73d6a74ba5e21e78b62b51fe1afb62dc/tumblr_nfl3ksh5R41qbwrnuo1_500.gif))

Logan wasn’t particularly fond of parties. Loud music, inane small talk, and stupid formal wear. Forced to not look like the most miserable person on earth, he pulled at the bowtie on his tux. When he’d signed on for being a part of Xavier’s school, he didn’t know that fundraisers were a part of the deal. Look nice, smile at the rich people who were willing to give money to mutants.

Charles promised he’d had a surprise for him if he went- and he hated surprises. Charles promised he’d love it and it’d make the night more enjoyable. He highly doubted that, but as he stood there in the sea of gowns and suits, he saw her. In that moment, he knew this was Charles’ surprise.

Her hair was pushed back from her face, soft edges beautiful in the low light of the foyer. Her neck was bare, the only ornamentation on her the sparkle of her gown. It flowed in champagne bubbles over her skin, clinging until it fell away to her feet. Strappy shoes peeked out from underneath, small bag in hand as she made her way through the crowd. She _glowed_.

She didn’t have to do much to make her way unknowingly closer to him, the crowds parting as she went. Her eyes skimmed the crowd, catching on him. He gaze was like a punch to the gut, all air knocked from his lungs as a slow smile pulled at her lips. She zeroed in, making her way towards him, his own feet rooted to the spot under her sparkling eyes.

Charles knew how he felt about her. He’d claimed his thoughts were far too loud to ignore, the racing of his heart thunderous in his ears as Logan admired her from afar. It wasn’t hard for the rest of the school’s inhabitants to pick up on the way he softened whenever she was around. She’d often make a day trip from SHIELD hq, asking for specialized assistance for special missions. The whole crew teased, only earning them a hard glare and a curse as he tried to pack in his feelings.

She had a way of instantly peeling back that hard shell that he had with everyone else, seeing the truth of himself under all the self-preservation he’d developed over the years. He’d bend over backwards for her time and time again, going out of his way to help fix her bike when she’d mentioned issues in passing. He even rode hours to the compound to visit her when she was down for the count with a broken arm. He’d stayed on the couch that night in case she needed anything, only relenting with his worries when he saw how Tony had set her up with absolutely anything and everything she needed, all at the hands of his AI.

 _‘You’re welcome, Logan.’_ Charles said in his head, amusement clear in his voice. He couldn’t help his own small, albeit reluctant smile.

“You clean up well, Logan.” She says, eyes roaming over him. He smiles a little, pleased at how long she takes to look at him.

“And you look gorgeous as always.”

His heart flutters as she bashfully looks down, smiling shyly at her feet. He hadn’t meant to be so frank, but he couldn’t help himself around her.

“What happened to-” she waves her finger vaguely at his face. He lets a hand smooth over his shaved jaw, unused to being so clean-shaven.

“Uh, old Chuck wanted me presentable. Figured shaving might persuade some donors to give money.”

She stares a little, a sad smile on her lips. “I miss the fuzz. It’s just more… you. You know?” His eyes twinkle, happy that she agrees. It isn’t until the song playing changes, a slow waltz that has her peeking over her shoulder. She grins, teeth sparkling as bright as her dress as she steps forward, clasping one of his hands in her smaller one.

“Would you dance with me?”

If only she knew. Knew that he would do far more for her, without even batting an eye. He squeezes her hand lightly, “Lead the way, sweetheart.”

She leads him to the center of the dance floor, hand at his shoulder and other in his hand. He takes a few steps, guiding her around the floor, hoping that he can remember the steps that Hank taught him, praying that he won’t step on her or her gown. His eyes downcast, watching his feet as he goes.

“Logan,” her hand is at his jaw, thumb hooked underneath as she tilts his head up. “Look at me- not your feet. You’re doing really well.” He laughs airily, doubting the sincerity of her words as he marvels at the soft touch of her hand. “I mean it! Last guy I danced with gave me a bloody nose.”

His brows shoot to his hairline, “How the hell’d he manage that?”

She smiles crookedly, thumb smoothing over the line of his jaw. He can barely think as she does it, feet fumbling underneath him as he waltzes. “Let’s just say he had a very hard head. Literally.”

“I think I can manage without doing any significant damage.”

Her smile fades, lighter and easy as he guides her around the room. The way she looks at him- it makes him want to be a better man, to deserve the way she looks at him as if he’s the most interesting thing in the room. His heartbeat thunders in his ears as she just looks at him, the space between their bodies decreasing as he holds her close. He can smell her perfume, light and pretty as he presses their clasped hands to his chest, the dance intimate as the world falls away.

“Logan?” she whispers, voice meant only for him. He nods minutely, eyes intent on her. “Are you going to kiss me?” He nods a little, thoroughly enchanted by the beautiful woman in his arms. It’s that moment that everything is so _right_.

He’d never believed in fate. He would have said ‘screw fate’ if you’d asked him yesterday. But today? Today, fate was pressing his lips to hers in the middle of the room, arm tightening around her waist as her fingers tightened in his hair. He hums into the press of her, the consuming want to be close, to get as submerged in the beauty of all that she was. He felt new as they parted, just barely as they stood pressed together, huffs of breath mingling as she slid her open mouth against his.

“Should have done that long ago,” he confesses.

She smiles, blindingly bright, and kisses him again- teeth still smiling slightly into the kiss. Nails raking over his scalp, he shudders, almost purring into the warmth of her mouth. Parting again, he presses a sweet kiss to her nose.

“You’re telling me,” she finally replies.


End file.
